Valentine's Gift
by CrazedPenguin
Summary: Lee and Gaara have been together since christmas and things are perfect between them. Now Valentine's Day is approaching and Lee is pressured to find the perfect gift for Gaara. Sequel to All I Want For Christmas Is You Rated M Yaoi! GaaraxLee


**Valentine's Gift**

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

**Authors' Note** - This is the sequel to "All I Want For Christmas Is You" and it includes a more intimate scene as requested. As always please give me feedback good or bad I can take it.

Sakura gazed into a shop window and let out soft "oooo"s' and "awe's' as she stared at all of the pink and red Valentine's Day decorations. "Lee, what should I get Sasuke for Valentines Day?" Sakura asked turning to her friend. "Hey! Are you even paying attention?" Sakura stated as she gave Lee a slight nudge.

"Of, course I am" Lee said snapping out of his previous trance like state. The truth was he really wasn't paying her any attention instead he was trying to think of the perfect gift for Gaara. It needed to be something special, beautiful, and elegant something that said how much he loved him.

"Sure you were" Sakura said rolling her eyes. "Well lets go look in this store it seems to have some really nice stuff." Sakura stepped away from her position at the window and entered the store and Lee followed her.

"Wow, do you think they went a little overboard with the pink." Lee asked as he scanned the store seeing all the pink balloons, hearts, and streamers.

"I know don't cha just love it!" Sakura said letting out a slight schoolgirl squeal "This place is so…"

"What are you doing here billboard brow?" demanded a voice from behind Sakura.

Sakura's eye twitched as she slowly turned around. "I knew I smelt failure I guess it was coming from you, Ino Pig!" Sakura said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm letting you know right now Sakura, Sasuke is mine this year! My gift will make yours seem worthless!" Ino said with fire burning in her eyes.

"O, Yeah well what is your "superior" gift suppose to be?" Sakura asked knowing that Ino hadn't gotten anything yet.

"Umm…Sakura, I'm going to go look over here." Lee said as he slowly backed away from the arguing rivals.

"I haven't gotten it yet but it will be better than yours." Ino said with confidence.

"You wish! My gift will be better" Sakura said becoming enraged.

"You wanna bet on that?" Ino said with anger.

"Fine, whosever gift Sasuke likes better will get to be Sasuke's girlfriend and the loser has to stay away from him for the rest of the year." Sakura said

"I won't lose to you!" Both girls said as they stormed off to opposite sides of the store.

"Those two will never grow-up" Lee said as he looked through the store trying to find something for Gaara. "Nothing" Lee let out a slight sigh and walked away from the shelf he was looking at. _"What am I going to get him"? _He thought to himself. Lee stopped searching for a gift and now was searching for Sakura.

"Lee! Here I am" Sakura shouted from her position at the register. "Thank you she said to the merchant taking her bag and scurrying over to Lee. "So did you find something for Gaara"? She asked.

"No, nothing seems special enough for me to give him." He said walking out of the store and on to the sidewalk.

"Well that's okay if you can't find him something you can just take him to the Konoha Valentines Day Festival tomorrow." Sakura stated trying to cheer her friend up.

"Yea, that sound as if it could be fun." Lee said

"You know what you need? Hot tea!" Sakura said with joy in her voice. "It will chase away your winter blues. What do you say?

"Sure tea sounds nice." Lee said forcing a smile on his face.

Sakura linked arms with Lee and began walking towards the Inoban Teahouse. The sun was not low in the sky generating bright oranges and reds. The two approached the teahouse and stepped inside. A waitress approached them and asked, "Table for two?" Sakura and Lee nodded their heads and followed her to their table. Both Lee and Sakura snuggled into their seats and placed an order for mint tea.

"So Lee what exactly were you trying to get Gaara that is so hard for you find?" Sakura asked after taking a sip of her tea.

"That was the problem I have no clue what I was going to get." Lee said with sadness glowing in his eyes.

"O, I see well why don't you just by him a teddy bear or maybe some candy." Sakura stated trying to give Lee some ideas.

"I guess that could work." Lee said still not positive on what to get.

"Just don't stress about it, I mean if he really loves you what ever you give him he will be happy with." Sakura said trying to cheer up her friend.

"You're right, but what did you get Sasuke?" Lee asked.

Sakura blushed a bit at Lee mentioning Sasuke, "O, it's nothing" She said grabbing the bag and pulling it close to her.

"Sakura just tell me, you don't have to show it to me if you don't want to." Lee said now anxious to see what his friend possessed due to her weird reaction.

"O…ok just don't laugh okay." Sakura said reaching into the bag.

"I won't" Lee said

Sakura pulled out a blue gift box out of the bag, it had a pink ribbon and a name tag with "To: Sasuke From: Sakura with love." She began to untie the ribbon and then took the lid off the box. She then placed her hand inside and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura when they first became a team. Lee took the picture and examined it.

"This picture has to be at least three years old." Lee said smiling at the image.

"Yeah, it is." Sakura answered, "It all seems as if it was just yesterday though."

"I know, but we have all changed so much since then the chunin exams, the sand village attack…and the Third Hokage's death." Lee said remembering the past.

"Some crazy stuff has happened to us over these past few years causing all of us to grow –up, including Naruto." Sakura said letting out a slight laugh.

Lee smiled and looked out a nearby window and saw, it was now dark. "It's getting late Sakura, why don't we head home" Lee said.

"Okay." Sakura placed the picture back in the box, retied the ribbon and placed the package in her bag once again. "I'm ready." The two left and began heading for home. "Well, I'll see you at the festival tomorrow Lee" Sakura said as she gave her friend a hug.

"You will." Lee said letting go of Sakura.

Sakura walked away and disappeared into the night. Lee let out a soft sigh and began on his way back to his apartment. As he approached home he began to wonder if Gaara would be there. When he had left earlier in the day to go with Sakura, Gaara was gone. Lee climbed the stairs to his apartment and began fumbling through his pocket for the door key. Once her found it he opened the door and saw the room was dark. Gaara wasn't here and looked as if he hadn't been here at all. Lee stepped over and turned on the lights and was surprised to see none other than Gaara sitting on the floor.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you coming in?" Gaara asked gazing up at Lee

"O yeah, of course." Lee said shutting the door and walking over to Gaara.

"Where have you been all day?" Gaara asked as Lee took a seat near him.

"With Sakura, why do you ask? Were you actually worried about me?" Lee asked sarcastically.

Gaara grabbed Lee and pulled him close. "Yes" Gaara said holding on to Lee.

Lee couldn't help but smile being with Gaara always made him smile. "There was no need to worry because I'm just fine." Lee said wrapping his arms around Gaara.

Gaara then leaned over and kissed Lee passionately. "I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Lee said.

Gaara once again kissed Lee passionately. Lee slowly began to run his hand up Gaara's shirt and began rubbing his stomach and chest. Lee broke away from the kiss and began to remove Gaara's shirt and then his own. Gaara pushed Lee back and began to slowly lick and kiss Lee. Gaara slowly ran his tongue down Lee's stomach and around his belly button causing Lee to let soft moans. Gaara stopped for a moment and looked up at Lee "Are you sure you want to do this?" Lee nodded and Gaara smiled.

Gaara slowly worked his hands into Lee's pants and began to stroke Lee's throbbing member. Lee bit his lip softly and his leg twitched. Gaara slowly removed Lee's pants to expose the rest of his body. Gaara then continued licking Lee and started working past his belly button. Lee's leg twitched and he moaned once more. Gaara softly licked Lee's member causing Lee to arch his back in pleasure. Gaara slowly slid Lee's member into his mouth. Lee moaned in pleasure at Gaara's action. Gaara continued in an up and down motion on Lee's member causing Lee to moan louder with each pump. As Gaara continued sucking on Lee he slowly took his finger and began to work it in to Lee's rear. Lee cried out at the intruding finger. Gaara removed his mouth from Lee and positioned himself behind Lee and slowly began to insert himself in to Lee. Lee let out a loud cry and bit his lip hard.

"Lee are you alright?" Gaara asked pausing

"Y…Yes don…don't stop" Lee said with staggered breathing

Gaara continued to insert himself in and started off slow and Lee bit his lip to keep from crying. Gaara began to move faster and Lee began letting out moans and cries once again but they were of pleasure and not pain. Gaara continued and Lee still moaned with each shove in and out.

"Lee…I…I'm about to cum" Gaara said as he started even faster shoves. Lee pulled out and exploded on Lee's backside. The two then fell on the floor and began breathing heavily.

"I love you Gaara" Lee said in between deep breaths

"I love you too, Lee" Gaara said wrapping his arms around Lee and pulling him close.

"I hope you like your gift." Lee said smiling "Happy Valentine's Day" Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara also then kissed him on his forehead. Lee closed his eyes and fell asleep in Gaara's arms.


End file.
